Shay P. Schift
Shay P. Schift is a pandimensional being and the keeper of shapeshifting in the Pandimensional Market. They were the first pandimensional being to shapeshift and master the art; what's more is they're a cousin of Officer Reid Schift. Character Appearance They wear a top hat, yellow, with an M shape on it. The M is half red and half pink. They also wear a mask, also half pink and half red. They have yellow eyes, but also yellow dots beside their eyes to look like an extra pair. Their flame body is covered by a cloak - part red, part pink. A strip down the center is yellow. The red and pink parts are joined by three yellow buckles. They have one pink hand and one red hand, with yellow centers. Personality They're very tricksy and cunning. They're a real jokester. They're also very creative and kind of mischievous, but not cruelly so. They're very curious, but have been accused of not taking situations seriously enough. Skills and Abilities They can shapeshift, both completely and remotely (like turning their hand into a key). They are adept at magic tricks and sleight of hand, very good at riddles, and can create doubles of themselves. History Shay and their cousin Reid were extremely different, even as youngsters. While Reid was focused on becoming an officer of the High Quing, Shay was more curious regarding the world around them. This led to Shay disappearing during a trip to the pandimensional zoo, wandering away from their group. Most pandimensional beings have some great drama or tragedy leading to the discovery of their blessing. But Shay first shapeshifted when they saw a really cool beast. It roared at them. They took its shape and roared back. Though it took a moment to transform back - long enough to cause a scare that an animal had escaped - Shay soon began to train their modern, abstract, transformey abilities, and earn the resentment of their traditionalist cousin. Eventually, they became a master of shapeshifting, and a magician, because, like, magic is cool, and the rest is history, I guess. Blessing Shapeshifting requires creativity and willingness to change. The user must have a strong sense of imagination, but also a good anchor on their identity so they do not get 'lost' in their alternate forms and can return to being themselves. Students must start out with smaller alterations, such as colour or minor form changes, before moving on to larger and total transformation. Permanent transformation is ill-advised, as is using shapeshifting abilities while fused with another pandimensional being. Over-use of shapeshifting, shapeshifting for too long or changing shapes drastically and rapidly may cause mutations and corruption of the physical form. An important note is that pandimensional beings cannot perfectly emulate another living being without having a piece of their DNA on their person. For example, if Shay wished to shapeshift into another existing pandimensional being, such as their cousin Reid, they would need a lock of Reid's hair, a drop of Reid's blood, one of Reid's teeth, a sample of saliva, or something similar, in order for the emulation to be totally perfect, voice and all. Pandimensional beings cannot change their eye colour through shapeshifting, so many wear contacts, or hide their eyes behind dark glasses, or shapeshift into things with the same eye colour as them. Trivia * Their name is a pun - Shay P. Schift = Shapeshift. Category:Nonbinary Characters Category:Pandims Category:Blessed Category:Pandimensional Market